


Branches of the Bifrost

by theMiragePrismatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMiragePrismatic/pseuds/theMiragePrismatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Gatemaster Heimdall and his Prince stare into the stars beyond the splintered Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall informs Thor of a way back to Midgard and the woman he had come to love. Prompt: Why didn't Heimdall mention that interesting bit of information Loki told him? 'There are other ways in and out of Asgard' One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branches of the Bifrost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on July 7th, 2011 but it was written shortly after watching the movie 'Thor'.

"It could take much time for the Bifrost to be repaired." Heimdall confessed. Endless night was ever present on the now splintered end of the Bifrost and the wind ruffled Thor's scarlet cape as the great prince's head bowed, staring into the crashing waters of the turbulent sea below the splintered rainbow bridge.

"Can you see Jane?" he whispered and the Gatekeeper peered through the clusters of stars and into the depths of the void to answer his prince's question.

"Yes. She searches for you."

Thor nodded a trace of a smile on his lips as Heimdall considered his next words. "And perhaps I can assist you in doing the same."

Thor looked up with a confused expression. "Explain yourself."

"When your brother confronted me for my act of treason, he explained that there are ways in and out of Asgard without the assistance of the Bifrost. Hidden ways that even I could not see. But now that I know they are there I can search for this strands of Bifrost and even now I see their faint trails. But I will need your help to find the points of entry."

"Without hesitation. Will searching out these hidden ways also repair the main Bifrost?"

"Perhaps. But I am not certain. We must be careful with these other paths, my prince."

"We do not wish for enemies to enter Asgard." Thor finished. "I understand."

"Perhaps the answers we seek can be found through study of the text." Heimdall knew it was a stretch asking Thor to step into a library but he asked nonetheless because it was the only way.

"Then I will seek out the aid of my companions and I will not leave that place until I find the answers we seek." Thor declared. Heimdall was only mildly surprised; his devotion to the mortal woman after only a short time was really astonshing. But then again, he owed her much; she taught him that no being-mortal or otherwise was infallible. "I will keep you informed of any progress."

"And I will keep watch over Jane."

"Thank you, Heimdall." Thor whispered, clasping the older warrior on the shoulder. Heimdall bowed his head respectfully before the prince swept down the walkway, mounting his ever patient horse and spurring it to a gallop, leaving Heimdall the Gatemaster to stare into the stars.


End file.
